Son of a Biscuit!
by Sleeping93
Summary: Bebe Stevens and Butters Stotch really couldn't be any more different from one another. By 17-18 Bebe rarley notices him, but after asking for his help with homework one evening she finds him increasingly intriguing. (While this is a prequal to my "You guys Im seriously!" story, reading that fic is not needed to understand this one. Please review)
1. Chapter 1

[A prequal to my fanfic "You guys I'm seriously". you DO NOT have to read that fic to understand this one. Enjoy]

Butters rubbed his eyes and climbed out of his bed. Walking over to his window he noted with some slight irritation that it was snowing again today. Always snow. The stuff was everywhere in South Park. But Butters didn't mind as much as everyone else. He always tried to look on the bright side of things, which was hard at 17.

Turning from his window he happily noted that the house heating was on, his mother must have turned it on. Throwing off the shirt he had slept in he quckly took a shower, brushed his teeth, selected a choice of clothing and headed down stairs and into the kitchen. He had decided on a smart pair of blue jeens, an olive green t-shirt, and a warm but ok looking blue sweater. His hair was short and smart but at the same time in keeping with youthfulness. Butters liked to have things niet and tidy, it made him feel safer.

"Morning son" His Father said cheerfully, looking up from his paper.

"Morning champ" His Mother said with her typical sweetness.

"Morning mum and dad" The blond replied with a smile, and proceeded to make his breakfast.

Over the years his relationship with his parents had changed considerably. As he had matured into a teenager, his father had became more relaxed with rules and now hardly ever felt the need to discipline Butters. They had become very close as he had matured into early adulthood. His mother on the other hand had become a little more strict in her parenting and was always demanding he meet certain rules to his social life. Luckily his Father almost always vouched or covered for him.

"whens that test your taking?" His mother asked seating herself at the round breakfast table.

" Friday I think" Butters answered, eating his toast.

"Ready for it?" She asked.

"Sure he his, he's number three in the class, bet he'll beat the other two this time" his father chirped with a grin.

"Who are the other two again?" His mother asked frowning in confusion.

"Kyle Broflovski and Wendy Testaburger, in that order" Butter answered "Not sure if I can beat Wendy, but Kyle's been cracking under the pressure lately, I think I can maybe get my score above his"

His father put down his newspaper and smiled warmly.

"Well a cool head has always beaten a pressured head, stay slick and smart and you'll do it"

Butters nodded and sighed "Mabye"

**10 minutes later**

Putting his books into his bag Butters zipped it up and was about to check his email on his Laptop when his mother called him from down stairs.

"Butters, the boys are here"

Grabbing his bag and swinging it around his arms he exited his room and walked down stairs. Bidding his folks farewell he walked toward the front door and opened it.

"Hay Dude" Stan and Kyle said in unison.

"Hi fellas, wheres Eric and Ken?" Butters asked, not seeing them in sight.

"They'll be a little late, Cartman's helping Kenny feed his weed garden" Stan said, shaking his head and grinning.

"Cartman just wants to get a quick high before school, he such a prick" Kyle commented with disgust.

"Who cares, its all legal in Colorado now anyway, and besides Cartman can't get high for some reason, it just relaxes him" Stan pointed out.

"He can't get high because his fat absorbes it all" Kyle muttered with a grin, he and Stan both laughed.

Butters shut his door and gestured.

"Lets go then" He offered with a warm grin.

**[Bebe Stevens. Her house. her room]**

Buttoning up her shirt Bebe Stevens examined herself thoroughly in her large bedroom mirror, every detail had to be just right. Everything in order and everything utterly gorgeous. There would be no exception.

Bebe was a self-perfectionist, she needed to have every item of clothing, jewellery, makeup and strand of hair to be in perfect order to feel complete. She did not do this so other people would accept her, not at all. She was one of the (if not the most) popular people in school without effort. No, she perfected herself everyday only to please herself, which was all that mattered. The opinion of others only play half a role in her appearance.

Still, the Blond had to admit that she loved being the centre of attractiveness in her school, it gave her power, and she loved power more then any male suiter.

Boys wanted to be with her (As if) and girls wanted to be like her. Therefore she was a source of leadership, able to make people do her bidding with a simple and polite request. And they would always obey to please her.

But what truly made her a force to be reckoned with was her high level of intelligents. Bebe was not a stereotypical big breasted dumb blond, she studied hard and cared about her grades. She used her head in most situations and it always paid off as it meant she knew how to use her looks and status effectively. In short she was queen at controlling people.

This did not mean she was a common slut either, not at all. The newly turned eighteen year old rarely had sex, and even then she only did it with more long term boy friends. In fact she always looked down on the those who did engage in the act carelessly, it eroded their dignity. And Bebe was all about maintaing her dignity.

Power, Control, dignity, that was her code.

Now satisfied that she looked as stunning as ever, she grabbed her bag and exited her bedroom. She was wearing a red blouse with a smart gray silk skirt that came down to just above her knees, thus showing off her slender white legs but not to much. Her lips were decorated by a smart appliance of light red lipstick and a stylish amount of eyeliner was also applied. Her long and frizzy blond hair shampooed and conditioned.

As she walked down stairs she heard a knock at the door and knew who it was.

"I'll get it, its for me, bye" she called as she walked toward the front door.

"Bye sweetie" Her mother called back.

Opening the door Bebe came face to face with her first and formost friend, Wendy Testaburger. The raven haired gril smiled at her with pleasant surprise.

"Wow your ready for a change, beats standing around waiting for you for hours" Wendy said with mocked sarcasm.

"Oh well if you like I can go back to my room and start again" Bebe responded with a grin.

"Sure, you could do that, but I'd end up shaving you bold" Wendy countered.

Bebe giggled "Fair game"

Wendy was a blue eye'd raven haird 18 year old with a perfect and clear complexion. Her pale skin made her eyes and lips glow, and her long dark hair dancing around her majesticly made her appear almost mistical in appearance. Bebe found it somewhat ironic that Wendy was so effortlessly attractive, because Wendy really didn't care about looking sexy or attractive. Sure she dressed in attractive clothing, but unlike Bebe she didn't put any extra work into it.

Bebe shut her front door and the two life long friends proceeded to walk together, talking and laughing along the way.

Bebe adored Wendy. Wendy was so smart, independent, strong minded and everything Bebe considered herself to be, they were a perfect match. Also, Wendy was one of the few people in town who would make up her own mind on matters, Bebe respected that.

"By the way were meeting up with Stan and those guys" Wendy said out of the blue.

"Ahhh hell W, do we have too?" Bebe moaned.

Bebe didn't mind Stan or Kyle, they were quite descent people. It was Kenny and Eric Cartman she had a problem with. Ok, Kenny wasn't really a problem. More of an irritation. The _sociopath _was the problem, Bebe hated his fat guts and vice versa. The two were constantly at war over dominance of the school's social throne. While Bebe was a queen at control, Cartman was a master at manipulation.

"Don't worry, Ken and Fatass are...occupied" Wendy said, rolling her eyes.

"Smoking something?" Bebe asked.

"Stan didn't go into details, ever the loyal dog" Her best friend muttered.

Bebe laughed.

Eventually the two girls met up with the small group of boys. Stan Marsh was, as ever, happy to see his girlfriend. Bebe couldn't help but envy their relationship a little, way better then any she had ever been in. Plus the two seemed to genuinely care and love each other, it was a nice thing to see. Kyle was as usual friendly.

"Hi Bebe" The redhead said causally.

"Hay Kyle, hows Rebecca?" Bebe asked, Rebecca Cotswolds was Kyle's girlfriend (Not to be confused with Rebecca "Red", who was a member of Bebe's "inner cricle", Rebecca Cotswolds was not)

"Don't ask" Kyle told her, depression seeping into his voice.

"That bad huh?"

"Yep"

Bebe giggled slightly and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

Suddenly a third voice spoke up.

"I'm sure it'll work out Kyle" It said with warmth.

Suprised, Bebe turned to find Butters Stoch standing next to Wendy and Stan who were still embracing.

"Oh hi Butters, where did you come from?" Bebe asked with an apologetic smile.

He smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Was right here" He said with a small chuckle.

He had been so quiet she hadn't noticed him. She felt a small wave of guilt come over her. Though they rarely had full on conversations, Bebe thought Butters a very nice and genuine person (Which was a breath of fresh air in this damned town).

Her failure to notice him made her feel like a bit of a bitch. But to be fair to herself, he had grown to be a quiet person these last few years. Bebe remembered a time when he had been a chaty, naive gulibale child being constantly bullied by Cartman and many other boys. But now he was what Bebe would label "Smart quiet type".

"Oh right, silly me" She said with a giggle "Haven't spoken to you in a while, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, you?"

"Great, cold though"

Butters nodded "They say it's gonna get stormy by the end of the month"

"Great" Bebe groaned sarcasticly, Butters chuckled softly a second time.

She found herself looking him over more carefully. He had really grown up in the last few years. His light blue eyes went very well with his blond hair which was cut very smartly yet still had that playful lightness it had had in his childhood. She also noted with mild amusmeant that he was no longer supper skinny and unappiling, he had grown a bit of healthy meat onto his arms and legs. In fact, all in all, had grown to be mildly handsome.

"Something wrong?" He asked suddnly.

Bebe snapped herself out of her scanning of him.

"No, just not looking forward to snow stroms"

And she left it at that, what else were they going to talk about?

**20 minutes later. Classroom B5.**

Bebe crossed her legs and curled her blond hair around her finger. The lesson hadn't started yet and already she felt bored. Still, she needed to pay attention today. While she had a nack for subjects like english and maths, she struggled with foreign cultures. It wasn't because she somehow believed they were less importent, no way. She just found it difficult to remember places she couldn't pronounce.

Looking to her left she saw that Wendy and Stan were discussing after school plans. Not really interesting to her. Suddnly the classroom door opened and Kenny walked in with a cheerful smile.

"Hay Dude" He said to Stan, seating himself.

"Hay dude, plants ok?" Stan asked with a knowing smile.

"Fed for today" Ken answered.

"Please don't tell me you and Carts are high" Wendy asked.

"Nope, plants aren't ready yet"

Wendy rolled her eyes.

The Class door opened again, and _he_ entered. Bebe felt a wave of overwhelming dread and hate wash over her.

Eric Cartman entered the class and stopped in front of the desks, his hate filled harsh brown eyes scanning the room for someone. Bebe knew at that moment that someone was in for it.

"BUTTERS!" The overweight teen snarled.

"Oh yeah, forgot, someone tipped Cartman's mum off about him ripping off the mexicans again" Kenny said out loud.

Bebe turned to see Butters sat up in his seat, looking at Cartman with confusion.

"Ummm yes Eric?"

"It was you wasn't it, you back stabbing little bitch!" Cartman snapped.

"Me? but I..."

"Shut up!"

Cartman stalked forward, his lips twisted in sadistic delight.

"Time to reassert my authora-teh!"

Cartman made his way toward the panicing student and reached down. Grabbing Butters by his coller and lifted him up, staring the blond in the eyes. Bebe bit her lip, why wasn't anyone trying to stop him? Suddenly Cartman dropped the terrified teen and let out a series of harsh laughter.

"HAHAHA man you should have seen your face! you looked bat shit scared! oh man that was funny"

Butters blinked in confusion. Cartman smirked.

"Don't worry Butters my faggy friend, I know it wasn't you"

Without even the slightest purse Cartman wheeled around and slammed his large fist into Kyle's arm. Kyle was caught completely off guard and was thrown out of his seat.

"It was jewfag here" Cartman hissed, looking down on his enemy.

Kyle shot up and used his seat to launch himself above Cartman and pounced on him. A wave of punches, kicks, headbutts and the throwing of chais then ensured as the two boys attempted to smash the life out of each other.

**[one hour later]**

"And so you see kids, the Roman republican form of government was founded on the principle that no one citizen could hold too much power mmkay" Mr Macky droned on.

Bebe let out an irritated huff. She simply couldn't get it, why did the Romans have to be so damned complex? why couldn't they have had a monarch or president like normal countries? looking to her left she saw that Wendy, Stan, Kyle and even Cartman taking notes and letting out bored sighs now and then. Was it really so easy for them?.

Mr Macky put down his sheet of paper and adjusted his large glasses.

"Ok, now if you could all hand in your homework on Canadian political and social values" He asked.

Every student including Bebe got up and placed their homework sheets onto the front table. Bebe hadn't done very well in filling it out. She just knew it. Re-seating herself she let out a frustrated sigh. God she hated this subject, and she could have swore it hated her back.

Looking to her best friend again she let out a sigh and poked Wendy's shoulder.

"mmm?" Wendy grunted, turning to her.

"I'm bored, entertain me" Bebe demanded playfully.

Wendy rolled her eyes and was about to shoot back a comment when a screwed up piece of paper hit the back of her head. The Dark haired Girl wheeled around and frowned.

"Real mature fat boy" She growled.

Bebe turned to see Cartman sat behind them, feet resting on his desk. A sinister grin on his lips.

"It's a poster you and your awareness pussy crew tapped to my fucking locker, tape any of that crap on my shit again and I'll punch it down your goddamned throat" Cartman hissed at her.

Wendy unwrapped the poster to see it was one of her third world povarty awarness posters. Stuff like that had always been a big deal for her. Wendy looked back up and clanched her teeth.

"I did it on purpose you insensitive prick, you need a lesson in being compassionate" Wendy shot back, Bebe winced at the anger in her friends voice.

"Now whos being immature" Cartman muttered, his grin burning into Wendy's patients.

Bebe placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"Leave it Wendy, he's just looking for amusement" Bebe soothed.

Wendy faced her front again, clenching her fists.

"I...Hate...Him" She whispered.

"The feelings very fucking mutual, by the way, hows Stan's non-existent sex life?" Cartman shouted back from behind them.

Without saying anything, Wendy picked up a heavy study book and threw it in Cartman's direction. The book smacked across Cartmans's face causing him to lose balance and fall off his chair. Wendy let a grin form on her lips and set back down.

Bebe shook her head "He'll only try to get pay Back later"

"Likely, but it felt good" Wendy shrugged.

"Ok thats enough!" Mr Macky said fimly, looking up from the papers.

"Ok class, I've marked your papers" He anounnced.

Bebe raised her eyebrow, that was fast.

"Butters you did very well, 98%" The elderly counciler said as he went along the desks, passing out the papers.

"Neato" Butters chriped cheerfully.

"kiss ass" Cartman Mutter from behind her, getting back into his seat.

Bebe couldn't help but snicker, how low was that fat shit? just because Butters was smearter then him.

Eventually the counciler made it to Bebe's desk. Bebe braced herself.

"Sorry to say Bebe that you only scored 15%"

Bebe clenched her jaw. great, just great.

"Could I mabye attempt it again Mr Macky?" She asked, playing the sorrow card.

Mr Macky stood in front of her desk thinking.

"I don't know...it's not really fair that way" He mused.

Bebe knew how to fix this. She sat strighter and clasped her hands together, strightening her arms. This pushed up her breasts and she smiled sweetly.

"Please Mr Macky?" She asked, voice dripping in sweetness.

Macky thought for a moment before rolling his eyes "Ok fine, but it must be here by tomorrow morning, understood?"

"Perfectly"

Behind her Cartman spoke up angerly.

"The Hell! how come she can retry?" He demanded.

Macky didn't even look at him.

"Because I know she will actully try harder Eric"

With that Macky went back to his other students.

"Just because she has big tits" Cartman hissed under his breath.

Bebe turned to him and smiled.

"Last time I checked so did you" She countered with a grin.

"Fuck you" He shot at her and flipped her off.

**Lunch break. that afternoon. Dinner Hall**

Bebe sighed, poking her fruit salad with her fork. The though of spending another evening pacing her room clulessly trying to figure out the questions on her homework scheet did well to put her off eating.

"You going to eat that?" Red asked, eyeing Bebes plastic plate.

Bebe pushed it toward the Redhead.

"All yours"

Wendy appeared and sat next to Bebe, facing Red.

"I give up" She huffed with irritation.

"Whats up with you?" Bebe asked.

Wendy took a sip from her Pepsi and shook her head.

"I can't even talk to Stan these days without Kyle trying to talk over me, Kenny staring at my tits or Cartman throwing tonnes of abuse at me"

Bebe gave her a sympathtic smile. Wendy had been having these communication issues with Stan since fifth grade, but even Bebe had to admit it had got worse in recent years. It was part of much bigger problems in their relationship.

"You know what will make you feel better? coming ovr to mine tonight and helping me with the homework sheet" Bebe told her, poking her arm pleadingly.

Wendy shook her head and made an apologetic face.

"Sorry, me and Stan are seeing a movie tonight"

Bebe exhaled, typical. She looked over at Red.

"Can't help you" Was all the blood red haired girl said.

Rolling her eyes she thought for a moment. She couldn't ask Craig or Token, they'd probebly spend all night trying to get her into bed with her or something like that. She couldn't ask Clyde, he still hadn't gotten over their break up a week ago and was still crying over it (not that she blamed him). She would ask Kenny but he'd very likley try to take a photo of her clevege again.

Kyle was a possiblilty, but he was known for lacking in patients when it came to study.

Suddnly, as she scanned the dinner hall someone caught her eye.

It was Butters, he was making his way toward Stan's table with a lunch tray. Butters had managed to score 98 on the homework, this ment he probebly had a greater understanding of the subject then most other students. Mabye he could help her.

"Do you think Butters would help me out?" Bebe asked out loud.

Wendy looked at her and then followed her gaze to Butters "Sure, don't see why not"

"He tutored me for the RS tests last year, he's really nice and helpful" Red said, now having finished Bebe's fruit salad.

"Plus he's probebly the safest boy in school, I can't picture him ever trying to hit on you, or anyone else for that matter" Wendy pointed out.

Bebe nodded and tilted her head "Sounds like he's my best bet then"

"You might wanna ask him soon, Cartman usually uses him as his personal mull after school" Red muttered.

Bebe nodded and stood up. Walking up to the table she eye'd the boys carefully before engaging them.

Stan, Kenny and Cartman were all in a debate about who would last longer in the upcoming dodgeball match between South Park and North Park. Kyle and Butters were in deep conversation about studying for the nearing exams.

Arriving at the table she put on a winning smile and spoke.

"Hay guys, hows things" She asked.

She was intending on only enegaging Kyle and Butters but all five heard her.

"The fuck you want?" Cartman snapped.

"Dude shut up" Kyle shot at him and turned to her

"Hi Bebe, were good"

Bebe opened her mouth to speak but interupped by Stan

"Ah shit, Wendy didn't send you over to yell at me did she?" Stan asked fearfully.

Bebe suppressed a giggle and shook her head "Not today, I just wanna borrow Butters a minute"

"Sure" Butters replied with a warm smile and got up to follow her.

Bebe gestured him to follow and lead him to the corner of the lunch hall.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as she turned to him.

"Not really, I just need your help with something"

Bebe briefly wondered if she was about to make his day. Butters was somewhat of a "nerd" to a degree and his love life (or lack of) reflected that. To suddnly have the most populer girl in school ask for help would be a first for him.

She knew for a fact he was a virgin (Hell, Cartman never let him forget it) but she also knew he had gone on a few dates here and there.

"Ok, what" He asked, his warm smile still present.

"I need help with that Canadian values sheet that Macky let me redo, do you think you could come over to mine after school and help me out with it? you'd be doing me a huge favour"

To her suprise Butters didn't show exitmement, he just widened his cheerful smile and nodded.

"Sure, if you think I can help" He answered, running his hand through his hair.

Bebe flashed him a (rarley genuin) grateful smile. She found his calmness intriuging. While he was being friendly and eager to help someone out he didn't show the boyish eagerness that boys like Clyde, token and Craig would have.

"Thanks Butters, your saving my ass"

Butters chuckled softly and nodded again "No problem Bebe, where should I meet you?"

"Just wait for me at the school gates after the last bell" She told him.

"Neato, I'll see you then" He told her.

Flashing him a second smile she have him a small wave "see you then" She repeated.

Butters want back to his table and Bebe want to hers. Happy in the knowledge that she would get that pain in the ass work sheet done tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

[Butters Stotch. The Lockers. End of the school day]

"Bullshit"

"Nope, swear to god"

"Fuck off, your bullshitting"

"Dude I swear on chef's grave, no shit"

Cartman slammed his locker door and turned to Kenny, a grin on his face.

"Tammy doesn't have it in her, there's no way she'd ever agree to have a threesome with you and some other slut"

Kenny's own grin was very wide, a smugness that could not be taken down.

"I convinced her it would spice up our love life, and Tam's always been up for anything"

Butters, who was standing next to Kyle looked at the redhead with an amused smile, Kyle just shook his head chuckling.

Cartman crossed his arms over his large chest and made a mocking pondering expression.

"So your saying that your Girlfriend is the exact opposit to Wendy?" Cartman asked, glancing over at Stan.

"Oh fuck you dude" Stan retaliated, looking up from his locker.

"What? I'm merely pointing out an observation" Cartman told him, his mocking tone thick.

"What I wanna know is..." Kyle began "What makes you think she's gonna let you have a threesome with another girl?"

Kenny frowned, confused.

"What you mean?"

Kyle locked his locker and turned to his friend, smirking.

"How do you know she's not expecting a boy to join you?"

A hint of fear made itself clear before Kenny shook his head dismissively.

"No...No she didn't mean that" He said with hesitation, trying to reassure himself.

Cartman put his arm over Kenny's shoulder and drew him close.

"It might make it easier for you if the second guy sandwiching Tammy is a friend of yours, I'm here whenever you need me" Sarcasm dripped from the overwight's mouth.

"Aw sick dude, screw you" Kenny countered, shaking Cartman from him.

Stan and Butters let out a series of chuckles.

"No no, we'll be screwing Tammy" Cartman corrected him, chuckling.

"Crushing her under the sheer Weight more like" Kyle snorted.

Cartman shot the redhead a death stare and pointed at him.

"Go fuck yourself jewfag, Your mega bitch mum's weights got nothing on me"

"Don't start guys" Stan said firmly, trying to prevent another merciless barrage of insults that Kyle and Cartman almost constantly threw at each other.

Butters locked his locker and swung his backpack over his shoulder. He needed to meet up with Bebe at the school gates. He had promised to help her out with her homework. This was surprising in several ways. Despite what Cartman constantly claimed, Bebe wasn't the typical dumb blond. She could normally deal with most study tasks by herself. And even when she did need help Wendy would be close by. Still, someone needed his aid and Butters prided himself on his ability to help people out.

Before he could get away Stan turned to him.

"Hay Butters, Cart and Ken have got detention in a few minutes. So me Wendy and Kyle are just gonna go to the movies and then back to mine to play Dead Space 3, you in?"

Butters felt a pang of disappointment. Here was Stan inviting him to hang out and he had other commitments, typical Stotch luck.

"Sorry Stan, got somewhere to be" He replied.

Butters choose not to mention Bebe. If he did he'd have to spend an hour licensing to Cartman rant at him for helping her and Kenny trying to convince him to get a photo of her cleavage.

"Fair enough" Stan shrugged "Just come over when you free"

"I'll see how things go" Butters nodded and turned around to leave.

Before he could Cartman grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Dude your helping me out tomorrow, don't forget" Cartman told him.

Butters nodded and smiled thinly "I'll be there Eric, don't worry"

"Who's worrying?" Cartman muttered and turned from him.

Cartman wanted him to help him out with getting somebody back, though he hadn't given Butters details (Not that Butters wanted any).

Before too long Butters pushed open the main entrance doors and stepped out into the cold. Wrapping his dark green scarf around his neck he looked up at the light snow slowly falling to the earth, at least it wasn't too heavy.

Walking down the path he stopped at the gates and looked around. No sign yet. Leaning on the open gate he took out he's Iphone and selected a song from his VNV Nation album that he had downloaded from Itunes last week. Putting in his earphones he exhaled and awaited Bebe's arrival.

Bebe Stevens

"What movie you seeing?" Bebe asked, adjusting her white furry scarf.

Wendy locked her locker and gestured for the two of them to start walking.

"Not sure, Stan and Kyle will probably decide between themselves" Wendy said, texting on her phone while walking.

Bebe frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, Kyle's going with you? I thought it was just you and Stan?"

Wendy put her phone away and shot her friend an irritated look.

"So did I"

Bebe let out a soft laugh and shook her head. Wendy's blue eyes narrowed.

"What?" She asked.

"You and Kyle really don't like each other anymore do you?" Bebe commented, it really wasn't a question.

"Well I'd rather spend a few awakard hours around Kyle then five minutes with fatass" Wendy replied, shrugging.

Suddenly, a harsh voice spoke up behind them. Bebe felt dread as soon as she heard it.

"It's flattering that you even think about me when you think Im not around"

Bebe and Wendy turned around to find Cartman walking behind them, a glint of malice in his dark brown eyes.

"Trust me I try not too" Wendy shot at him.

Cartman walked passed them, not even giving them a second glance.

"And yet you can't help it" He countered smugly, and walked away.

"I hope there's a Hell waiting for him" Wendy hissed under her breath.

Bebe grinned and shrugged "I think they call it Detroit" Bebe joked.

Wendy let out a small laugh and nodded "Yeah, probably"

Pushing open the entrance doors they were met by Stan and Kyle who had been waiting for Wendy. Wendy greeted her boyfriend with a kiss and then Kyle with a thin smile and hi. Kyle returned the smile and greeting. Bebe wondered if they would ever drop the facade and actully try and resolve their mutual dislike. But then again the only reason they pretended was for Stan's sake.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Bebe told her best friend.

"Yeah see you tomorrow"

And with that Bebe turned from them and made her way towards the school gates. She spotted Butters leaning on the gate, playing with his Iphone and with his earphones in his ears. To her amusement she again found herself noting how much he had grown up in the last few years. Whenever she though of Butters (which was rarely) she thought of that skinny victim from their elementary days. It was weird how time changed people.

Casually, she strolled up too him and placed her gloved hand on his shoulder. Butters, who had been too busy with his Iphone to notice her approach, jumped at her touch. He exhaled and pulled his earphones from his ears, a cheerful smile on his lips.

"Didn't mean to scare ya" Bebe smiled, amused.

"Serves me right for being too focused on this damn thing" Butters replied softly.

Bebe giggled and gestured for them to walk "Shell we then? We have a date" She joked.

Butters smiled, nodded and followed.

As they began their walk to her house Bebe's phone began to vibrate in her bag. She took it out.

"Sorry Butters, one moment" she told him.

Butters nodded, his cheerful expression still very much present.

Bebe then spend the next eight minutes speaking to Heidi about Clyde's attempts at getting Heidi to talk to her on his behave, when would he accept that she just didn't want to be with him anymore. The male obsession at trying to preserve it's masculine pride was simply pathetic at times.

After finishing the call Bebe closed her phone and put it back into her bag.

"Sorry about that" She said, being polite.

"No worries" He responded.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me out Butters, I don't forget a favour"

"It really isn't any trouble, Red often asks for help with her homework"

"Yeah she told me, bet she's very thankful" Bebe said suggestively, winking at him.

She knew for a fact that nothing had ever happened between Red and Butters, but she was curious about how Butters reacted at such concepts. Psychology was one of her interests and she was always trying to examine the inner workings of people, though she did not think on it too seriously. She wasn't a freak.

Butters just chuckled softly and shook his head "No...I mean yes...but not in that way" He said quickly.

Bebe just smiled at him, finding his reaction adorable. Definitely a virgin, poor boy.

"So anyway, what are you actually having trouble with?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Embarrassingly, all of it" Bebe answered.

"Its not embarrassing, your pretty smart so I don't think anyone could ever call you dumb" Butters told her warmly.

To her suprise, she genuinly felt warmed by his supportive words. Not that she had _any_ doubts about herself.

"Aw thanks Butters"

He just shrugged, and continued to walk with her in silence.

Three minutes later they reached her house. Bebe's mum's car was in the drive, indication that she was home.

"Wow, I forgot how nice your house is" Butters commented, surveying the large two story house.

Bebe have him a puzzled look.

"I swear you've been here before"

He nodded.

"When we were very young, with the guys"

"Ahhh"

Taking out her key she slide it into the lock and turned the key. Opening the door she held it open for him and then closed it behind her. Now inside she removed her scarf, gloves and purple coat.

"Just hang your stuff on the peg" She told him.

Butters removed his scarf and bag and did as Bebe had suggested.

"Mum! I'm home!" Bebe called, making her way into the den.

Butters followed her closely, looking around at the expansive surroundings.

"Hello hon, in the kitchen" Her mother replied.

Walking into the kitchen the two found Bebe's mum sat at the table, reading a book.

"Oh, hello Leopold" Her mum said as soon as she spotted Butters.

It took Bebe a few seconds to remember that Butters wasn't actually his name, she couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been called Butters. And she doubted he did either.

"Hello Mrs Stevens, you look well" Butters responded politely.

"I asked Butters to help me out with my homework" Bebe told her, walking casually over to the refrigerator and taking out the milk carton.

"Aw well that's nice of you" She said addressing him with a smile "How's your mother?"

Bebe poured herself a glass of milk and decided she better get Butters to her room ASAP before her mother dragged the poor boy into deep conversation.

"She's fine thanks, keeping herself busy" Butters said, his politeness well practised.

"Shall we?" She Bebe said quickly, seeing that her mother was about to reply.

Butters nodded to her and gave her mum a short wave "See you later".

"Bye Leopold"

As the two made it into the hallway Bebe looked over to him with a grin.

"Close one"

Butters chuckled lightly and nodded "Thanks for the save"

Walking up the stairs Bebe lead him to her room. Just before entering Bebe noted that it was a practically cold evening and the heating hadn't turned itself on yet, time to lose the skirt. She turned to him with an apologetic face.

"Sorry to be a total girl but my legs are freezing, you mind waiting in the hall a moment while I slip into a pair of jeans?"

Butters took a step back and shook his head.

"No problem, I'll wait here"

Rewarding him with a smile she entered her bedroom and shut the door.

As she quickly changed she noted the sheer difference in behaviour between Butters and all the other boys she knew. If it had been Clyde or Craig then she would have been bombarded with endless flirting and innuendo. Butter was nothing but nice and polite. Still, while she as grateful for this she decided she wanted him to come out of his shell a little. Bebe had never been one for small formalities. And besides, maybe she wanted to get to know him.

Finished changing, she quickly looked at herself in the full view mirror. Her light blue jeans looked good with her ruby red blouse. Good was fine, she didn't feel the need to impress Butters with her appearance which saved a lot of effort.

She opened her bedroom door and leaned out.

"Come on in" She told him smoothly.

Butters did as he was told and walked in. He let out a whistle.

For a split second Bebe though he was wolf whistling her before he spoke.

"This is room is huge, and Eric thought he had it good" He commented.

Bebe shrugged a little and looked around her bedroom fondly.

"Yeah, it's served me well"

Butters then turned to her, placing his hands behind his back.

"So, should we get to work?" He asked.

She nodded, the sooner the better. She'd get to know Butters after they had completed the sheet.

"Yeah, lets get it done"

[Two hours later]

Bebe paced up and down her room in deep thought, the answer was so close.

Butter sat on her desk chair, looking up at her.

"Ok" She began "The new Canadian Nation wanted political and legal independance, but didn't want to be completely separated from the British Empire, how did it do this" She said, repeting the sheet question out loud.

She looked down at Butters and gave him a pleading look.

"The British North American Provinces all decided to form a new nation under a Confederation, Canada" Butters reminded her "But they all wanted a strong political link with Great Britain, one that couldn't be easily removed or ignored by the American Nationalists who wanted to annex them"

Bebe rubbed her hand across her face, god she hated all of this historical/political bullshit she barely understood.

"A link between Canada and Britain" She whispered under her breath, trying to will the answer into her head.

"Something they both share even today" Butters prompted, also trying to will her the answer.

Bebe rocked her head for the answer.

"They're both National Unions?" She asked, knowing his answer.

Butters shook his head "Why doesn't Canada have a President like the US does?"

Bebe frowned "They don't need one; they have a Prime Minister and the Supreme Governor guy running things"

"Governor General" Butters corrected "And what is his job? Who does the Governor General represent?"

"The King or Queen of Can..."

The answer slammed into her brain.

"Monarcy!" She cried out in joy "They share the same Monarchy!"

Butters smiled warmly at her and nodded.

Bebe fell back and landed on the bed and exhaled, finally done with the nightmarish homework.

"Told you you could get it" Butters said with what sounded like amusement.

Bebe felt a relieved laugh rumble across the belly and chest and then exit through her mouth.

"I'm just glad it's done, god that felt like six hours" She said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Butters chuckled and shrugged "It was more like two hours I think"

Using her elbows to lift her head and shoulders, she smirked at him.

"Look, thanks again for helping me out, I really owe you one" She told him sincerely.

Butters lifted himself from her desk chair, his trademark kind grin on his face.

"You don't have to keep thanking me Bebe, I'm happy to help out" he assured her.

He looked over at his blue sweater and reached for it "Well then, now that 's over and done with, I'll get out of your hair"

Bebe was surprised by his suggestion. Normally when a boy made it to her house for whatever reason, they'd try and stay as long as possible. But then again, she'd never asked Clyde, Craig or token to tutor her for an evening. It suddenly hit her she hadn't offered him any refreshments since he arrived.

_"seriously Bebe, bad hostess skills" _Inner Bebe scolded her internally.

She fully sat up and tilted her head at him "You can hang out here for a while if you want, you've more than earned a drink"

He stopped and turned to her, he seemed genuinely surprised.

"Hang out?" He repeated, asking for clarification.

She found his reaction to her offer intriguing. She theorized that he simply did not expect someone of her social stature to be so friendly.

_"Someone of your Social stature? get over yourself" _Her mind barked at her.

"Well...if you want me too" Butters mused, a bit uncertain.

She smiled reassuringly.

"I don't _want_ you too, I'd like you too" She clarified "I'm not Cartman telling you what to do"

He grinned slightly "That for sure"

After a few seconds he spoke again "Ok, sure, I could use a drink actually"

"Excellent" She exclaimed with a bright smile "Lets go see what my parents are stashing in the refrigerator,"

Getting up from the bed she made her way to the kitchen with Butters in toe. Her mother had gone out and her father was working late so they had the house to themselves. Opening the refrigerator she scanned for something nice and relaxing to drink.

A bottle of her mother's champagne, perfect.

"Will this be ok?" She asked, showing him the bottle.

Butters smiled and nodded.

"Sure, that'll will be cool"

Closing the refrigerator door Bebe poured the champagne into two wine glasses and handed one too Butters who accepted it with a thanks. She motioned for him to follow her into the living room where she put the wine glass down on a coaster and sat down on the blood red sofa, tucking her bare feet under her. Butters sat down on the sofa opposite her and sipped his drink, sampling it. She wondered how often he drank alcohol.

"You know, I don't remember anytime where you ever drank" She commented.

Butters shot her the strangest look, as if she had just said something completely weird or out of the blue.

"Well... of course I drink; I'd die if I didn't"

Bebe let out an amused laugh and shook her head.

"I meant alcohol silly"

"Oh right" Butters replied, trying to laugh with her.

It was obvious to her he was feeling nervous around her, and she found this quite flattering.

"Yeah I drink with Stan and the rest of the guys quite regularly, they often bring me along to whatever their doing" He added, sipping his drink again.

Sipping her own drink she tilted her head at him inquisitively "You spend a lot of time with Stan Kyle and those guys?"

He nodded and looked away for a moment "Wither I want to or not" He muttered.

She giggled at that, so cute.

"Yeah, just one of them can be a handful, but all four..."

"...Can be either chilled out or hell on Earth" Butters interrupted, rolling his eyes.

She giggled again. She then gave Butters a curious look. It hit her that she actually didn't really know this seemingly new Butters.

"You know it just occurred to me" She began "That I don't really know you that well, starting to feel quite bad about it actually"

Butters just shrugged and let a knowing grin onto his face. He appeared to understand what she meant.

"Well, it's not your fault; you're popular, beautiful, smart and headstrong. I'm the more quiet type who hangs out with Stan and those guys, why would you know me?" He reasoned.

Maybe it was the way he appeared so accepting of the school cast system, but Bebe couldn't help but feel a sense of moral outrage on his behalf. Not to mention guilt on her own. While Bebe prided herself on being a person who didn't belittle or bully other people just to make herself feel superior, she'd be lying if she ever claimed that she didn't treasure her popularity and social dominance. She thrived on that.

Still, she felt that Butters deserved more then he got.

"Well, I like genuine people, and their rare. You're defiantly someone I'd like to know batter"" She answered sincerely.

He just grinned and rubbed the back of his head, and she was sure she saw his blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Thanks, that's nice of you to say" He replied "Wendy has always seemed quite genuine" He pointed out after a few seconds.

Bebe nodded and drank "Yeah, that's probably why I adore her so much"

"Yeah, Stan loves her very much, he talks to me about her a lot" Butter commented.

That got Bebe's attention. Maybe a bit of insider information on how the male side of romance worked? After all it had always been a frustrating mystery to her.

"Like what?" She asked.

Butters smirked and looked her in the eye for a split second before looking away. Bebe had noted earlier in the evening during their studying that Butters had trouble maintaining eye contact with her. Was that with everyone or just her?

"No offence, but Stan kinda puts his confidence in me about Wendy related stuff. It would feel wrong to gossip about it"

She twirled her glass in her hand, her amusement growing. The _Bros before hoes _rule of the Guy Code applied to even Butters it seemed.

"Well well, Genuine and loyal, hard to belief your single" She muttered jokingly.

He chuckled at that and shrugged again.

"I've been single since the day I was born, gave up with that stuff ages ago" He muttered back.

Bebe's interest was immediately peaked. Now this looked like an interesting subject for discussion.

"Whys that? Your reasonably attractive, smart and unbelievably nice, don't see the problem"

"Nice doesn't get the girl. I'm just not a ladies man I suppose. I've been on a few dates but I always manage to friend zone myself faster than any gay man can"

She laughed out loud at that. That made a lot of sense.

"There was a time everyone believed girls weren't your thing"

She regretted those words the moment she said them. Damn wine, it made her impulsive. Luckily for her he didn't seem at all offended, he just chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, a lot of people still do. Eric loves voicing his opinion on the matter"

"Cartman is a fat mummies' boy. How he's ever managed to convinced girls to sleep with him is a huge mystery, probably pays them" Bebe said with disgust.

"Strangely, no" Butters commented, Bebe's words having put a huge grin on his face "They were pretty willing, it pretty much proves my earlier point, girls just don't go for nice boys"

"Oh come on, that's not true" Bebe tried, knowing already that he was right.

"Then why do you feel a sense of disappointment with every serious boyfriend you ever had?" He countered.

Bebe blinked, surprised at his words.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, tilting her head.

Butters blinked a few times, uncertainty growing on his face.

"Well...your a perfectionist. You'd still be with Clyde if you thought he made you happy"

"Hmm" She grunted, thinking it over.

Bebe had had four so-called serious relationships in her life.

The first had been at 13 with Kyle, that ended after a year as she found him to uptight and short tempered. She had stayed friends with him through and they were much better friends then they had been a couple. The second had been token at 15, to whom she had lost her virginity too. And the third had been Craig. Both had been too obsessed with fucking and it had irritated her. Her longest relationship had been Clyde, whom she had dated on and off since fourth grade. She had been with him since her 16th birthday to just a few weeks ago. While he was a little more sensitive then the others he was still always horny, with almost only one thing on his mind.

It wasn't like Bebe didn't like sex. In fact, at the right time and in the right mood she loved it and found it a great experience. But other things were far more important to her, like friends, her grades, her appearance and image at school.

While in deep though she had forgot Butters was sat in front of her. He wore a worried look.

"Sorry, did I say something to upset you?" He asked almost fearfully.

"Huh?" She replied, snapping out of her thoughts "Oh sorry, was miles away. No you're probably right actually and unfortunately for me, Mr perfect doesn't exist"

She suddenly felt a pang of depression. What if she just want through life not able to accept partners for who they were?

Butters smiled at her supportively and sipped his drink again.

"Well, there's Mr perfect, and then there's Mr perfect for you" He mused "And you're the patient type, so I'm sure you will meet the right guy sooner or later"

There was a moments pause before Butters laughed again.

"Yeah, I can see why people think I'm gay"

Bebe just smiled at him, finding real solace in his words.

"No, you're just genuinely nice" She told him "And I really like that"

His cheeks now blushing, Butters rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks" Was all he said.

There was then 30 seconds of painful silence. Finally Butters looked at his watch and without actually taking a moment to examine the time he stood.

"Well, its late and we got school tomorrow, I better be heading home" He told her, again avoiding eye contact.

To her surprise she felt a genuine sense of sadness that he was leaving, she had enjoyed his company.

"Oh ok, yeah good point" She replied.

Escorting him to the front door he put on his coat.

"You know Butters, I've decided, I like you" She said, matter of fact.

He turned to her with a warm smile "I like you too Bebe" He said with friendly enthusiasm.

Smiling back she extended her slender arms and gave him a small friendly hug, which he returned (A bit timidly).

"See you tomorrow" He said, pulling away.

"You too, say hi to me" She ordered.

"Will do, bye"

And with that he left.

Closing the door she spun on her heels and headed upstairs. She couldn't get over just how different Butters was now. Yes he was still timed and obedient. But he was smarter and observant, able to figure people out by observing them. Bebe preferred the company of interesting people who had smart things to say, and Butters had certainly achieved that.

As she prepared herself for bed she wondered again why a girl hadn't become interested in him. But then again the whole "Nice guys finish last" thing he had pointed out was pretty true. Changing herself into her white nightgown she climbed into her bed.

Maybe she could set Butters up with someone? she was a good matchmaker, just look at Kenny and Tammy. As her head hit the pillow she smiled, her homework was done and she had made a new friend. All in all a good day for Bebe Stevens.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Bebe Stevens]**

**_[Bebe's Dream]_**

_Bebe smiled at the blond boy helping her with her homework. He smiled back, his blue eyes glowing. He was sat at her desk and she lay on her bed, lying on her belly swinging her slender white legs in the air while resting her head in her hands._

_She wanted him. He was so kind and innocent. She wanted that all to herself. _

_"You know Butters, your always such a big help, coming to my house everyday just to help me out with homework, I can never thank you enough"_

_Butters just shrugged shyly and grinned. _

_"Well, I'm always happy to give you a hand" _

_His shyness just made her want him more._

_Bebe got up from the bed and slowly made her way towards him. Her eyes fixed on him. He got up from her desk and held out her homework paper._

_"All done Bebe, I hope that gets you an A" He said kindly._

_Accepting the paper without looking at it, she placed it back on the table and looked him in the eyes. _

_"You know Butters, I really like you" She told him, hypnotised by the blueness of his eyes._

_Butters blushed and nodded knowingly._

_"I know Bebe" He replied, his shy tone only encouraging her._

_"Kiss me" She demanded._

_Butters looked uncertain for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning forward. Bebe felt him gently brush his lips against hers for a few seconds. _

_Time for her to claim him as her own_

_She firmly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him against her, melting herself against him. Their lips touched again, more passionately. Their hands began to explore one another. Butters's confidence appeared to grow the longer they kissed. _

_Running her hands down his arms she took hold of her hands and pulled him towards the bed. _

_"But I..." He began._

_She placed her finger on his lips._

_ "Shhhhhhhh" she soothed "Trust me, you'll have fun"_

**[Awake]**

Bebe's eyes opened as the early morning sun escaped threw the opening in her curtains.

As her conciseness returned to her mind her eyes widened. She sat up, staring into space for a moment.

"Huh...that's...new" She whispered to herself uncertainly.

**[1 hour later. School lockers]**

From there Bebe began her day as normal. She took a shower, dressed and perfected herself, met up with Wendy, and went to school. But no matter how hard she tried. The image of her kissing Butters stuck into her head. She had felt so exited in her dream, and it felt like some of that excitement and attraction had made it into her waking thoughts. It all felt so weird, but in a good way. She just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"So I just sat there bored..." Wendy continued angrily, taking books from her locker "...and let Stan spend the entire evening with his boyfriend, I mean come on, why does Kyle mean more to him then I do?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm" Bebe said, Distracted, not really paying attention.

Her mind was still in that dream, trying figure it out.

Wendy closed her locker and eyed her best friend carefully.

"Ok, what's happened?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? what?" Bebe murmured, snapping out of her gaze.

"You only ever go into a daze after something big happens"

Wendy suddenly frowned again.

"Wait, Butters did help you with your homework right?"

Bebe nodded "Yeah, he was a big help"

"Then what's happened? Clyde?" Wendy asked again.

Bebe wondered if she should tell Wendy about her dream, and decided against it. It was just a dream, brought on by the Butters's niceness and the wine she drank last night. Yes, that was it.

She shook her head and smiled.

"No, its really nothing, just day dreaming" Bebe said quickly.

Wendy just looked at her for a moment before rolling her eyes and continuing her rant about Stan.

**[Leopold "Butters" Stotch. Later in the day. Lunch period]**

Butters stood in the lunch line, patiently listening to Stan.

"So once Kyle left, she suddenly gets pissed and tells me that I'm damaging the relationship by paying more attention to you guys and ignoring her" Stan told them.

"Well, she did have to spend the evening just sitting there while we talked and stuff" Kyle noted " And I'd hardly say you ignore her, but you need to do something nice with her, just you and her, and soon"

Stan nodded, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Butters could almost see the frustrated air leave his nostrils.

Stan cared deeply for Wendy, but even Butters, who had never had a girlfriend, knew he wasn't very good showing it.

"She's not happy guys, and she might do something about it" Stan muttered, the growing fear present in his tone.

"She would never break it off dude, she loves you" Kenny offered.

"I can't image her ever doing that" Butters added supportively.

"I hope she does, I'd never have to talk to her again" Cartman said bluntly.

Stan just rolled his eyes, used to Cartman's harshness. Kyle on the other hand shot Cartman an angry look. Ignoring Kyle, Cartman just gave Stan a small frown and said

"The sooner she fucks off the better for us and the better for you"

"Only you benefit from that, you selfish bastard" Kyle spat "Your supposed to support him!"

Cartman turned and stared at the redhead face to face, the air between them thick with utter hate.

"I was dickhead, more so then you, it's not like you'd be unhappy to see the back of her" He retaliated.

"Dudes! your both being supportive in your own way, I appreciate that, now back off, I'm not in the mood to break up a fight" Stan told them firmly.

Cartman turned away, mumbling something. Kyle looked in the opposite direction, clearly calming himself. Butters just looked over to Kenny who was lost in thought.

After a minute of silence Stan turned his notice to Butters.

"So Butters, how come you didn't meet up with us last night?"

Butters smiled apologetically and answered.

"Bebe wanted some help with her homework, it took us longer then expected"

"Wait what?!" Kenny asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Weak dude, why help a total bitch?" Cartman snorted.

"Did you go to hers?" Kenny demanded to know, exited.

Butters grinned and just nodded.

"Sweet dude! did you see any underwear lying around? what type does she wear?" the blond went on.

Stan and Kyle let a few soft chuckles, Kenny's typical attitude. Cartman just rolled his eyes in disgust, he had always hated Bebe.

"She keeps her room very tidy, everything in its proper place, so I didn't see, sorry" Butters answered, still grinning.

"Damn it" Kenny muttered, crest fallen.

"Bet it smelt of all the man whores she's fucked" Cartman muttered hatefully.

Butters felt a very small pang of annoyance at the tormentor's comment.

"She's not that kind of person" He said quietly.

"If only she was" Kenny said out load "Her titties are just divine, and she rarely lets anyone go near them"

"Its this new thing called self-respect, perv" Kyle shot at him with a smirk.

"Hay there's nothing wrong with appreciating a woman's large breasts" Kenny defended, also smirking.

Butters just shrugged "Didn't pay attention to that" he said in an even quiter voice.

He had had fun with Bebe last night, she was a genuinely nice girl who didn't let her looks dominate her ego. That was quite rare for someone of her status.

Kyle smiled at him and shook his head "Dude, you are too innocent for your own good, we need to get you laid"

Butters felt himself blush and looked away grinning, he knew what topic of conversation was coming.

"Yeah but who could we get him with?" Kenny asked.

"Wendy might know someone" Stan suggested, shrugging.

"We could just pay Tammy to blow him, she needs the money" Cartman pointed out, shooting Kenny an evil smirk.

Stan and Kyle laughed.

"Yeah yeah whatever assmaster" Kenny murmured, throwing up his middle finger.

The boys stayed on the "Get Butters laid" topic as they got their food and sat down at one of the lunch tables. Butters just slowly nodded his head patiently at their ideas and suggestions. It wasn't like Butters would act on them.

The truth was, sex scared him to death. He wouldn't know where to even start in trying to find a girlfriend let alone being intimate.

As they ate and talked, Principle Victoria suddenly showed herself in the canteen. Her cold blue eyes scanning the tables for someone. They narrowed as she spotted them.

"Ah shit" Cartman whispered, seeing her approach.

"What did you do this time?" Kyle asked, enjoying Cartman's displeasure.

"Fuck you" Cartman hissed back.

She arrived and looked down on them with her icy eyes.

"Afternoon boys" The Principle said with a thin smile.

"Afternoon ma'am" They replied, some warmer then others.

Butters then noted the clipboard she was holding.

"As you may know" She began "The School student body council have launched the School Attic restoration Project, its aim is to clear away all the very old papers up there and turn the space into a organic food growing area"

"Wow" Cartman snorted "What will Class President Testaburger think of next?" He asked sarcastically.

Principle Victoria gave him a cold look and continued.

"So, it was decided that every student should help out in some way. Five students will be selected every day to clear away all the old junk from up there"

She looked at her clipboard.

"The class President made up a list of people to help, and the first four people to make a start on it today are..."

She adjusted her glasses. Traces of a smile on her thin aging lips.

"Eric Cartman..."

Cartman slammed his fist onto the table. It was clear to all that Wendy had put his name first on purpose, which as probably why the Principle had the tiniest of tiny grins on her face.

"Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh and Butters Stotch"

"Yep, she's punishing me" Stan whispered to Kyle, Butters suppressed a laugh.

She then looked down at them.

"You've all seemed to have finished your lunch, so follow me to the attic and you can get started"

"But...we have sports practice in five" Cartman pointed out, hoping for a way out.

"You can sacrifice one hour, now lets go" She answered unsympathetically.

All five let out a groan and reluctantly got up.

**[half an hour later. School attic]**

"This is bullcrap!" Cartman exclaimed, Stan shoving another box full of old grade papers into his arms.

"Just deal with it dude, its only for today" Stan told him, turning to tend to the other boxes.

Butters pushed what had to the sixtieth box towards Stan before looking back to his appointed corner of the attic.

He let himself grin "At least we get out of sports practise"

"Not sure that's a good thing" Kenny commented, with about thirty old books in his arms.

"Yeah dude, the tournament finals are only three weeks away and the principle wants us to stack fucking boxes" Cartman added angrily.

Stan shrugged "No big deal, we just arrange for the rest of the team to meet us after school sometime this week, piece of cake"

The Cows Dodgeball team was South Park's own Dodgeball team. After eight years of loss after loss, the team was now in the finals. All it had to do was beat a Denver School team and it was State champion. Out of the five of them, only Kyle and Butters weren't on the team. However, Butters was a writer for South Park joint elementary/Middle/High School's online sports newsletter, and was tasked with following the team's progress.

As they continued with their discussion, Butters suddenly saw something very strange. There appeared to be smoke coming from behind Kenny, Butters could faintly see it in the low light.

"Umm fellas, is that smoke?" He pointed, Unsure.

Following his gaze, it took a moment before someone else saw it too.

"Oh yeah, shit" Kenny whispered, stepping toward it to investigate.

"Where's it coming from? I don't smell it" Kyle asked, frowning.

They all followed Kenny to the far side of the large attic.

"It's coming from the floor" Kenny told them, turning on one of the touches Victoria had given them.

"You know, it has got hotter in here in the last five minutes" Cartman pointed out.

A feeling of worry and concern grew in Butters stomach, and by the look on their faces the others felt the same.

Kneeling down Butters felt the floor for its temperature, if there was some kind of fire below them why hadn't the school's fire alarm system gone off?

"Wait, this isn't smoke" Stan spoke out.

"Yeah, its steam" Kyle told them.

"The floors moist" Butters added, running his hand across the wooden surface.

"You know I do smell shampoo, the girly stuff too" Cartman noted out loud.

"You'd know if it was girly" Kenny said mischievously, smirking.

Cartman shot him an angry frown "Yeah, because I live with my mum you dumb shit"

"I think were above the showers, or at least the changing rooms" Stan concluded.

Kenny frowned as he appeared to see something behind a stack of boxes, Butters was following his gaze when Kyles voice made him look to the redhead instead.

"Isn't the floor _we're_ standing on made of wood? isn't having wood above steaming hot water a bad idea?" Kyle asked, his concern growing.

"Oh no fucking way!" Kenny suddenly shouted with excitement.

He was kneeling down and pushing the boxes away, a bright white light emanating from the floor in front of him. Butters could hear voices coming from below all of a sudden, they sounded female.

"What?" Cartman demanded.

Kenny turned to them with the biggest grin Butters had ever seen and pointed to the floor. His voice lowered considerably.

"There's a fucking hole in the floor! I can see the motherfucking Girl's changing room!" He whispered loudly, unable to believe his luck.

"Bullshit" Stan, Kyle and, Cartman said automatically before rushing forward to look. Butters (in less of a rush) walked up next to them and peered down.

In the edge of the room was a 13 inch wide hole that indeed revealed the female changing room, and it was occupied with female students emerging from the showers, towels wrapped around their bodies. Others were getting changed back into their clothes.

Although he couldn't see much passed Kenny and Cartman, Butters caught a glimpse of what looked like Red. She was in the process of wrapping a towel around her blood red hair. While a towel was wrapped around her pale torso, her slender arms and legs were exposed.

Butters suddenly found it hard to breath, he rarely saw girls unclothed and never in real life. A feeling of self-discust and dirtiness soon descended on him.

"Fellas...we shouldn't be looking, its perverse" Butters said, turning away.

"Butters is right, we need to tell the teachers about this" Kyle agreed, also stepping away.

Stan followed their lead, but didn't say anything.

"Screw that dude" Kenny muttered, too mesmerised with what he was seeing. "Jesus dude, Bebe's tits looks sooooooo good in that bra" he mumbled.

Butters looked down at Cartman, who was also looking into the changing room. He appeared to be looking for someone. Then anger, a look of sheer hatred and malice. Butters knew this look, he reserved it for two people. whoever he was looking at was someone Cartman genuinely wanted to see suffer endlessly. And since Kyle was behind him, Butters could guess who.

His face changed again, to evil amusement.

"Hay Stan" the sadist called.

"What?"

Cartman looked up at him, smirking fiendishly.

"Wanna know what kind of underwear Wendy is wearing?"

"DUDE! not cool!" Stan shouted out, moving forwards in a panic.

"Holy shit!" Kenny murmured "Dude you really go out with that? how have you never got passed third base after ten fucking years?"

"Stop looking at my fucking girlfriend!" Stan yelled, now angry.

As he took a step forward all five boys heard a snapping noise below them. Kenny appeared to ignore it, lowering his head for a better view. Butters, along with the rest of the boys, stood still and looked around unnerved.

"Guys, we're standing on a wooden floor that has had decades of damp decay from steam, I really think we need to go and tell the teachers" Kyle said firmly.

"Come on, its fine" Kenny told him, his gaze fixed.

"What do you think made that hole over the years? Seriously! how the hell did the school miss this?" Kyle demanded to know.

"We need to leave" Butters told them nervously, he didn't want to be caught anywhere near that hole. What people would think...

"Just give me a sec" Kenny muttered back.

Cartman chuckled and got to his feet "Awww isn't that sweet? Kens getting a stiffy"

Another snapping noise got their all attention, but this time it was followed by a dreadful crumbling sound. Looking down Butters, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman saw a cracks slice their way across the wooden floor at their feet.

"Ah crap" Cartman said under his breath.

Before Butters could register what was happening, the wooden floor below him and the other four boys collapsed from under them. Butters felt himself fall for two seconds before his body slammed violently face first into something metal.

Butters felt pain explode in his nose and mouth, he then tasted copper in his throat. Rolling off the ruff metal surface, he fell for one more second before his chest made contact with the cold wet concrete floor. He felt the air being knocked from his lungs as he landed.

As the crumbling and screaming died down, Butters just lay there. He kept his eyes closed as he sucked in air, trying to stop himself fro yelling out at the pain. His face and belly hurt...a lot.

"Jesus Christ, WHAT THE FUCK!" A female voice shouted.

Slowly, Butters placed his arms either side of his head and pushed. He looked up to see a pair of shiny brown eyes looking back at him in shock.

"Butters?" Bebe asked, pressed against her locker.

Noting she was only dressed in her jeens and her bra, Butters closed his eyes again and collapsed back onto the floor.

He exhaled painfully. This was why people warned him about hanging around the Boys.

**[Bebe Stevens. Girls changing room. Afternoon. Five minutes earlier]**

Wrapping the towel around herself, Bebe let out a sigh. Only one hour left and she was free from the prison system known as "School".

Exiting the shower cubical she made her way to her sports locker and began to get dressed. Wendy was already at her own locker, half dressed and drying her hair.

"Are you ready for the exams next Friday?" Bebe asked while sliding into her jeens, the upcoming exams had been on her mind since lunch.

"Yeah, more then ready" Wendy replied, a grin on her lips "I'm gonna kick Kyle's ass"

"I'm 100% on all the other subjects, but foreign studies is really beating the hell out of me, you think you can come over and help me go over a few revision books?"

Wendy shook her head.

"Can't, babysitting William"

Bebe almost winced at the angry way Wendy said the name "William".

William Testaburger, Wendy's newborn brother, had been born less then a year ago. Wendy, while always the just and moral one, had a few unresolved feelings about having a sibling. Having grown up an only child all her life and having the love of her Mother and Father all to herself, Wendy had a surprisingly hard time learning to share that attention. But to Wendy's credit it wasn't as if she hadn't realised this. She saw the school councillor regularly (without the knowledge of her parents) to try and deal with those issues. Bebe knew that in the end, Wendy would get over it.

"Well, that's good" Bebe shrugged, now hooking her bra.

"How do you figure" Wendy asked, clear bitterness in her tone.

"You can spend time with him without your parents around" Bebe told her "It will be good for you"

Wendy rolled her eyes "All he'll do is shit himself and fall asleep"

"Baby's can do that? No Shit!" Bebe retorted sarcastically.

Wendy let out a small laugh and nodded slightly "Yeah yeah, ok bitch, you've made your point"

"Good" Bebe replied, smirking smugly.

Both of them were nearly dressed when Wendy spoke up.

"By the way, if you want to come over to mine instead, then I can look after Will and help you with..."

She never finished the sentence.

Without warning a loud snapping sound drew the attention of the entire room, which was followed by a crumpling noise. Bebe swore she could her male voices arguing above them.

Before anyone said anything a large portion of the middle section of the celling broke away. In the few seconds she had, Bebe spotted five figures falling with the debris.

Everyone reacted. Some shrieked and ran, other just stood and screamed. Others, including Wendy and Bebe, slammed themselves against their sports lockers and shielded their faces with their arms. She felt something else slam into the top of the lockers but kept her face covered.

It was when she heard Wendy yell out that she peeked.

A large person in a red coat had landed next to her, and his kicking feet had caused her to trip and fall on top of him as he landed. Before she could react, a second person in a blue t-shirt fell from the locker and landed at her feet.

As the crumbling of the celling stopped, silence followed as everyone in the room stared at either the massive hole now in the room or at the five people who had fell threw it in total disbelief.

"Jesus Christ, WHAT THE FUCK!" Red shouted, holding her towel around herself tightly.

Bebe's eyes darted to Wendy, and was relived to see she was (as far as Bebe could see) unharmed. The person she was lying on was...Cartman?

She blinked, it was Eric Cartman.

Looking down at the person who had landed in front of her, she saw it was non other then Butters. He was weakly trying to lift himself up with his arms.

As he looked up he made eye contact with her. She bit her lip and winced, Blood oozed from his noise and mouth. It wasn't a lot, but enough to worry her. She hated blood, and would become woozy if it was her own.

"Butters?"

He fell back onto his cheek, his body still in shock.

Looking back to Wendy she called out.

"Wendy, you ok?"

Wendy pushed herself up using Cartman's shoulders, nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She answered and looked down at Cartman, her eyes widened.

"Cartman?"

Cartman shook his head and opened his eyes. After taking a moment to scan Wendy and see her physical contact with him, he reacted as if her skin was boiling hot metal.

"Get the fuck off!" He yelled and pushed her off him.

"Calm down fatass, Christ" Wendy countered, getting to her feet.

Wendy was only wearing her bra, her button up shirt (which only had three middle buttons done up) and her underwear. Cartman's harsh dark eyes scanned over her for a few seconds. To Bebe's curiosity, Wendy's lack of clothing appeared to make Cartman even more uncomfortable, and there for angry.

"Ever heard of covering yourself up?" He hissed, holding his increasingly bloody arm.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked, ignoring the comment and seeing his arm.

She took a step forward.

"I'm fine, don't touch me" He snapped.

A series of pained moans and growns then drew Wendy's and Bebe's attention to the middle of the changing room. Lying in the wooden rubble was Kyle, Kenny, and Stan.

"Dude, your heavy as hell...get off" Kyle groaned, pushing Stan off him.

"Stan!" Wendy cried, and jumped over Cartman.

Running to her Boyfriend, who was slowly trying to get off the floor, Wendy grabbed his arm and supported his weight. Once up and back to his senses Stan turned his attention to Kyle.

"Kyle! shit dude you ok?" He asked desperately.

"Been better" Kyle moaned, sitting up.

"No shit" Kenny groaned, pushing a plank of wood off himself.

Bebe looked back down at Butters and got to her knees, resting her hands on his shoulders. She felt a large pang of panic hit her. His face had probably hit the lockers on the way down and could have possibly given him a concussion or broken nose.

"Butters? are you ok, say something to let me know your alive" She asked softly, leaning her head next to his.

"That hurt a lot" Butters muttered under his breath.

He then lifted himself up a second time, with Bebe holding his arms. He got to his knees, shaking off the dizziness. His blue eyes then fixed on her for a moment.

Through the blood running out of his nose and mouth, Butters gave her a surprisingly genuine smile.

"You wanted me to say Hi today?" He asked jokingly.

Despite the fact his face looked like Trent boyett had used it as a punching bag, she felt herself smirk.

"Thanks" She replied, smiling back at him.

He had just fallen through the celling and smacked his face across a metal surface and was making jokes, she found that kinda sweet.

He then lifted himself to his feet. she did the same, holding his arm as they rose.

"You sure your ok to stand?" She asked, looking him up and down for any more damage.

"Yeah I think I'm alright, just bit my tongue and bust my nose"

"Ok, just grab onto me if you think your gonna fall" She told him supportively.

Butters gave her a very quick glance and looked away again. He grinned shyly.

"You might want to throw a t-shirt on, doesn't matter how banged up Kenny is, he will try and take a picture"

Bebe threw her hand to her mouth and covered a laugh.

"Good call" She giggled, and grabbed her pink t-shirt.

Butters put his hands to his face, checking its damage. As they came away he saw the hot and sticky blood, he sigh. As if it was typical.

Kenny and Kyle had by now got to their feet. Stan was brushing himself and turned to face Wendy, asking her if she was ok. She just nodded, she appeared irritated about something. Cartman had by now limped to them, looking at Kenny with vengeful eyes.

"Kenny you poor piece of shit, that was totally your fault!" He accused.

Kenny turned and faced him.

"Bullshit, nothing bad happened until you stood up, your fat ass did this not me"

"Excuse me, but what just happened?" Wendy interjected, asking what every girl in the room was thinking.

Cartman's hateful accusing eyes then shot to her, he pointed at her.

"Actually it was your fault bitch! you totally had Victoria send us up there, into a fucking death trap!"

"The hell are you talking about?" Wendy demanded, refusing to be intimated.

"Wendy, we were in the school storage attic, you put our names down to clear it" Kyle told her.

He wasn't as angry as Cartman, but his tone demanded an explanation.

Wendy looked up at the gapping hole and rubbed her shoulder uneasily.

"I..I didn't know that would happen, Jesus no one did" She said defensively.

"Can you guys just go now, some of us only have towels on" Heidi Turner suddenly spoke up.

Cartman tuned to her and flipped up his middle finger.

"In case you hadn't noticed hoe, I just fell threw the fucking floor!"

"We don't have to get mad at each other, lets just get to the nurse's office" Butters suggested.

At that moment the door to the changing room opened, revealing the female sports teacher Miss Midhurst.

"What on..." she muttered in disbelief as her eyes scanned the battered boys and then the roof.

Cartman then turned to her, still looking for people to vent his anger on.

"Tell Victoria I am gonna sue the shit out of this crappy ass schoooool!"


End file.
